Lea Michele
Lea Michele Sarfati (born 29 August 1986) is an American actress and singer. She portrays Rachel Berry on FOX's hit TV show, Glee. Lea has worked on the show for three seasons now and is currently portraying Rachel in the fourth season of Glee. She is the 7th member of the cast to announce that she is working on a solo album. On October 19th 2012 she announced that she was in the studio recording her first song for her album. In an interview with Perez Hilton she said her album will have a lot of 'Kelly Clarkson' type ballads. Personal life Born in the Bronx, New York, Michele had no early ambition to be a singer. Her lucky break came when she tagged along with a friend to an open audition for a Broadway musical and as they say, fate stepped in. Michele was just eight when she landed her first Broadway role as Young Cosette in the New York production of Les Misérables. Three years later, Michele played The Little Girl in the original Broadway cast of Ragtime ''alongside Audra McDonald, Marin Mazzie, and Brian Stokes Mitchell. She later played Shprintze (u/s Chava) in ''Fiddler on the Roof and the title character in The Diary of Anne Frank. However, it was her role as fourteen-year-old Wendla Bergman in the new musical Spring Awakening that changed her life. Nominated for a Drama Desk Award for Outstanding Actress in a Musical, Michele won rave reviews from both critics and audiences alike. While on the west coast, she went along to audition for some television pilots. The second one she read for was Glee, and she was instantly cast as high school vocal diva Rachel Berry. Making the transition from theatre to television, Michele has continued to wow fans with her powerhouse lead vocals. This young actress has been nominated for a two Golden Globe, and Emmy and a Teen Choice Award. She went on to win a Satellite Award in the Best Actress category, a People's Choice Award for favorite actress in a comedy and also shared a Screen Actors Guild award for an Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series. Child Star: Michele has virtually grown up onstage, making her Broadway debut at age 8 as Young Cosette in Les Miserables. Landing the role from an open call, the young actress has hardly stopped working since, going from Les Miz to the Toronto and Broadway companies of Ragtime, followed by a brief stint in high school ("It was my fun, normal time!" she quips) and then the Broadway revival of Fiddler on the Roof. "I've kinda had to grow up fast," Michele says frankly, "but it’s made me who I am. I have some awesome friends from high school, and I’ve also been able to work with people like Marin Mazzie, Audra McDonald and Brian Stokes Mitchell—I mean, come on! I wouldn’t change any of it. This is exactly where I want to be." Sounds of Spring: Michele's journey with Spring Awakening began at 14 when she originated the role of Wendla in the first workshop. Since then, she's remained one of the only constants in the show's development. The other constant: Duncan Sheik's acclaimed contemporary rock score, which Michele declares she's "obsessed" with. "I was raised on the classic Broadway shows, but there’s another side of me that's listening to Kelly Clarkson and rockin' out to pop music," she says. "That's the amazing thing about this show—the way that I grew up listening to Alanis Morissette's Ironic or the way that girls blast Since U Been Gone is the same way you can blast Bitch of Living or Don't Do Sadness. There's a song in Spring Awakening for every single kid out there going through all of the issues of growing up. That's why I'm most proud to be part of this show." Baring It All: Michele has some of the most intense moments in Spring Awakening, including a controversial sex scene at the end of Act 1. Michele's character Wendla ends up topless onstage as she and costar Jonathan Groff's character Melchior explore their sexuality for the first time. "People like to focus on that scene," she says. "I always get questions like 'How does it make you feel? How do your parents feel?' You know what? It's a sex scene. It's risky, but I am so comfortable working with co-star Jonathan Groff. He makes it easy for me." She's quick to point out that every cast member gets a moment to bare their souls onstage before the end of the show: "I don't consider sex scene any more challenging or intense or risky than anything anyone else does on the stage," she explains. "Everyone is putting themselves out there." Eponine or Wendla?: Michele faced a dilemma most young actresses would dream of—whether to play Eponine in the revival of Les Miserables (she was cast during rehearsals for Spring Awakening's off-Broadway run) or follow Sheik and company uptown. "I can't express to you how much I love Les Miz," she says. "I grew up with it. It will always be important to me. But after working on Wendla for six years, I felt I owed it to her and myself and the creative team to take this next step." She remains hopeful of getting another chance to sing "On My Own" one day. "Maybe they'll revive it a third time. Why not?" she says with a smile. Role Model: Asked about her dream roles, the sprightly young actress speaks first of her favorite leading lady. "I'm such a fan of Idina Menzel!" Michele exclaims. "I think she's made a wonderful career in this business. I love her so much, and any role she's played, I'd love to be able to follow in her footsteps." Indeed, the "L" word becomes a refrain when Michele talks about her future onstage. "I love the theater!" she says with joy. "I'd love to be able to play all different roles, whether it's Maureen in Rent or Maria in West Side Story. I would just love to be involved in this business forever." Lea landed her first movie role with New Year's Eve (2011) and Dorothy of Oz (2012). The movie (New Year's Eve) Lea's role of Elise, who is back up singer for Jon Bon Jovi. With Dorothy of Oz, it is an upcoming computer-animated film based on the book by Roger Stanton Baum by the same name, Lea will be playing the title role of Dorothy Gale. Lea guest mentored on the Season Two's premiere of The Glee Project. Quotes *"But as far as doing more television, I don't think that will be something I'll do unless it were some sort of continuation of playing Rachel Berry, because I think she's the greatest character ever." *"When we're doing the serious stuff, I'm like, 'Oh, let's get back to the comedy,' and when we're doing comedy, we crave more of those dramatic story lines. But I think it's so equally balanced on the show that I feel satisfied. I did every sort of tragic Broadway musical possible -- I died, I had abortions, I was poor, I was an immigrant. ... Thankfully, Glee came along because I just couldn't do the tragedies anymore." *"I remember looking up to Barbra Streisand in high school, and told myself 'Finally, Jewish singer who didn't get a nose job'" *''(during her audition for Glee)'' That wasn't supposed to be funny. That was my serious moment. Now I'm going to do it again and I want you all to cry. *''(at an interview)'' "Listen, my father has offered Jonathan millions to marry me, right Jonathan?" *"Cory is such a goofball. I swear to God, that kid can make me laugh." *''(about the sex scene)'' "When Cory and I were doing our scene, the crew came up to us and they were like, 'Look. We just want you to know that Darren and Chris were really hot. They went for it,' So I was like, 'Listen, Monteith. We've got to do better than them. We've got to turn these people on! And we have to top those boys!' Poor Cory. But it was great. It really was." * "Broadway is the air that I breathe" *''(on her career aspirations)'' "I plan on playing every role on Broadway."'' '' * "If anyone tells me I can't eat, then I'm going to tell them to you-know-what themselves." *''(On the sex scene in Spring Awakening)'' "It wasn't until I came back to see the show that I was like, 'Oh my god. I did that every single night.' I was sitting next to people and I was like, 'Cover your eyes! Cover your eyes!'" *''The first song I ever sang was “Angel of Music,” and I haven’t stopped singing since. '' Film and television Social Network Links * Lea Michele's Twitter - @msleamichele Awards and nominations Trivia *She is Jewish on her father's side, but was raised Catholic. *Was roommates with co-star Dianna Agron for less than 6 months and Jenna Ushkowitz stayed with Lea in New York when they both got the call about Glee being picked up for 13 episodes. *She is best friends with Jonathan Groff and Dianna Agron. *Broadway fans also wished for the role of Rachel's biological mother to be played by fellow Broadway singer and legend Idina Menzel straight from the show's first episode due to their uncanny similar appearance. Lea and Idina had met through Broadway before and Idina is one of Lea's idols. Lea has said that she has been told her entire life how much she looks like Idina who is also a fellow New Yorker. *She wants to do Sweeney Todd and Wicked with Chris Colfer. *She only wakes up once she has had coffee, which she loves. *She once had a bumpersticker that said CHEERIOS on her car. * She was home-schooled for one year while she lived in Toronto, performing in the original cast of Ragtime. * She is 5’2". * Her mom Edith gave up her career of nursing to support hers. * She went to Tenafly High School in Tenafly, New Jersey. * She was raised in Bronx, NY and Tenefly, NJ. * She dated actor Theo Stockman. They broke up in the September of 2011. * Her favorite song to record was Don't Rain on My Parade and favorite duet was Faithfully. * Her favorite song by Barbra Streisand is My Man . * She wants a quaint house, a husband, a stable job, a pet or two and a few kids before she dies. * Cory Monteith was the one who gave her a Twitter account and her twitter name @msleamichele. He actually put Rachel Berry as her password but Lea changed it. * Has 12 tattoos. A gold star for Rachel, 'I Believe', a song from Spring Awakening in teal ink on her right wrist, a butterfly on her back for her mom, another butterfly her foot for her cousins, a tattoo on her left hand side (her left rib - a cross and "My Angel Now") in memory of her deceased grandfather, two music notes from Queen's 'Bohemian Rhapsody' on her right shoulder, and a tattoo with the word "Imagine" that Kevin McHale and Jenna Ushkowitz also have. On July 16, 2011, Lea Michele announced that she got 2 new tattoos, 1 out of the 2 can only be identified, but the other one remains unknown. One of her latest ones is "Our city, our love." on her foot, which was later altered. *Before her audition for Glee, she rented a car and ended up in a car crash minutes before her audition. She ditched the car on the side of the road and ran to her audition. She had chunks of glass stuck in her hair, but was not ''injured. *She got accepted to Tisch School of the Arts at New York University, but opted instead to continue working professionally on the stage. *She said if she wasn't an actress, she would be a lawyer. *On her twitter, she said that her favorite things to do when she's not working is: watch any show on Bravo, cook, go on a hike, talk to her family, and hang with her friends. *She said on Twitter that she would LOVE to make her own album one day, and she's hoping to do that in the near future. *She has wide vocal range. Her range is F3-A5, and she can sing 2 octaves. In an interview, she revealed she is a belter and soprano. Although, most of the time she is mixed up to be a Mezzo-soprano. *Has belted an A5 during Halo/Walking on Sunshine. *Her dream Broadway roles are: Eponine (Les Mis), Eva Perón (Evita), and Elphaba (Wicked). *She would love to perform with Barbra Streisand or Celine Dion one day. *Her favorite song to perform in the 2011 Glee Live! tour is Happy Days Are Here Again/ Get Happy with Chris Colfer. *She taught Mark Salling how to speak gibberish. *Her parents are named Marc and Edith Sarfati. *She attended Rockland Country Day School in New York. *She stated that "Lucky" by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat is her and Jonathan Groff's song. *She stated that while she and Jonathan were in Spring Awakening, their nicknames were "Mom and Dad". Then one day she went into a cab and told Jonathan "Bye Dad!" and the cab driver overheard and asked her "Is he really your dad?" *Was once pranked by Chris Colfer in an interview. *She meditates, which she expresses it's good for the soul. *Her favorite movie is "Almost Famous". *Her favorite book at one time was is "Girl with the Pearl Earring". *Her favorite color is purple. *She once had a dog. A Yorkshire Terrier named Mia. *She said (before the end of Season 1) that if she had to bet if Rachel would end up with Jesse, Finn, or Puck, it would have to be Jesse. Although, in the end of the Season 1, Finn ended up with Rachel. Source *She slapped Robert Ulrich (Glee's casting director) in the face for her audition for Glee. The original script was for her to slap Finn, but since Finn wasn't there she slapped Robert Ulrich. Source *For the Lady Gaga ''Bad Romance dance number, she got injured, hence a floor-length dress to a special occasion, since she stated her injury was the size of a Golf Ball. *She can not play an instrument. *Was the first Glee cast member to reach 1 million followers on twitter. *Before she warms up, she drinks luke-warm water, mixed with lemon juice and honey. (As seen in the Glee Live! 3D Movie) *Her audition song for Spring Awakening is "I Don't Know How To Love Him" from Jesus Christ Superstar (which she first sang when she was only 14 years old). *Her personalised workout is a free app on iTunes called Nike Training Club where she goes through her workout and does it with you. *Cory once played a prank on Lea. He told Lea that she accidently scratched his car with her car, but the scratch on Cory's car was actually a sticker. When he peeled it off, Lea was holding a sandwich and threw the sandwich at him. *She gives herself breaks and loves organic wine and dark chocolate. *During Spring Awakening she had a proposal from a random guy and she told him she had a boyfriend and the guy replied: Isn't Jonathan Groff gay? Source *Lea performed four times at the Tony's. First for Ragtime in 1998, in 2004 for Fiddler on the Roof, in 2007 with Spring Awakening and once again in 2010. *She's the only cast member who has trouble understanding Damian McGinty's accent. Damian reported that before he left for Ireland, Lea understood him better. *Nearly hit Jon Bon Jovi with her car . *The piano player for glee messed up her audition song. And she thought she wasn't gonna get the lead. But, was actually doing things very Rachel Berry. *Has a Scar/Dent on her forehead usually covered by her bangs. *She named her first car after Kylie Minogue. *Number 13 on Maxim Hot 100 List. Source *The Glee Cast voted "Cast Member with the Best Hair." *In an interview with Rolling Stone, Ryan Murphy described Lea Michele saying that "She's a once-in-a-generation voice and Broadway talent, in the tradition of Streisand and Patti Lupone." *She named her cats after characters from Hair- Claude and Sheila. *Is number 10 on both AfterEllen's 2011 Hot 100 and AfterEllen's 2012 Hot 100. Is number 16 on AfterEllen's 2010 Hot 100. *Her favorite Rachel Berry outfit is Rachel's Prom dress in Prom-asaurus. *Her favorite Glee episode is New York. *Wants to learn Spanish. *Wants to go to Brazil. *Has been acting since she was 8 years old. *Was asked by a fan to sign their body. *The first concert she's ever been was Madonna. *Is a fan of Game Of Thrones. *When she was younger,the scariest movie she's ever watched was E.T. *She has known Jenna since she was 8. *Blake's, Samuel's, and her birthdays are on August 27, 28, and 29. *Said she would like to be in Wicked and has duetted on the show with both of the original leads of the show (Maybe This Time with Kristen Chenoweth and I Dreamed a Dream, Poker Face and Somewhere with Idina Menzel) *She appeared on the Ellen Show on October 2, 2012. *In October 2012 a rumour started to spread about Lea being pregnant, however, she tweeted about it being false. *She sang My Man live while Barbra Streisand watched her. Gallery FaberryAchelePic.jpeg Gg 2011.jpg Glee Girls.jpg Gleecapture2.jpg Golden Globes 2010.jpg Grammys 2011.jpg Jon-Lea-lea-michele-and-jonathan-groff-15362376-360-270 thumb.jpg Lea1234.jpg Lea Michele1.jpg Lea Rachel.jpg Lea and Jon pic1.jpg Lea michele.jpg Sag 2010.jpg Sag 2011.jpg Teen choice.jpg Tumblr la6uh8QKra1qa6milo1 500 thumb.jpg 00jj.jpg 433px-Cory & Lea Duets.jpg 500x spl200155 001 lea glee.jpg Candy11.jpg Cory and Lea.jpg Cover10.jpg Cover11.jpg Cover12.jpg Cover13.jpg Cover14.jpg Cover66.jpg Cover7.jpg Cover8.jpg Cover9.jpg Lea+Michele+Cute+3.png Lea+Michele+png.png Lea+Michele+PNGk.png Lea+Michele+tumblr_l3qwy1wkj61qzfdvco1_500.jpg lmw_sag_124.jpg tumblr_ll5qraSxRG1qgvcdwo1_400.jpg TonyAwards2010.jpg The52ndannualGRAMMYawards2010.jpg LeaMicheleRichard Drew(1).jpg Lea-michele-pic-getty-image-2-83782289.jpg Lea-michele-88941.jpg Lea-Michele-19.jpg Lea-michele1.jpg Lea-Michele.jpg Lea+Michele+Pendant+Necklaces+Sterling+Pendant+DDr nl5R7zPl.jpg Lea+Michele+Attending+Fox+Fall+Eco+Casino+qub CXwjDCTl.jpg Lea michele 1212544.jpg Lea Michele-The Gleek Tour Fairfax-05.jpg 268361-lea-michele.jpg 011710-lea-michele-400.jpg 293 michele lea lc 110509.jpg 46 lea michele.jpg tumblr_lllsu6ueO81qccxfoo1_500.jpg Lea-Michele-Dianna-Agron-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22728900-500-336.jpg Lea-Michele-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729191-500-336.jpg Glee-Cast-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22728934-500-336.jpg Glee-Cast-backstage-in-Philadelphia-meeting-Mayor-Nutter-glee-22733430-500-348.jpg Lea Michele Random.gif|Lea Michele 71ie5w.gif 1212.jpg tumblr_l59uuiix271qzgsz8o1_1280.png tumblr_l3zpe4gM9a1qbri4io1_1280.jpg tumblr_l6lh3gnnNY1qczt4mo1_500.jpg tumblr_l2v5zoF2ap1qbri4io1_1280.jpg tumblr_l3z7bm87NS1qapg62o1_1280.jpg tumblr_l3is0hr4uh1qzj5cdo1_1280.png Lea-Michele-August-Glamour-UK-UD-07102010.jpg lea-michele-13.jpg Lea-Michele-and-Jonathan-Groff-rachel-and-jesse-12022983-380-650.jpg leamicheleasosmagazineg.jpg lea-michele-dianna-agron-glee-live-in-concert-14.jpg lea-michele-justin-timberlake-glee.jpg Lea-Michele-Glee-Live-2011-glee-22468747-500-393.png lmw_onset012.jpg ElleLea.jpg k0qlwf.jpg Lea-Michelekj.jpg lea_michele_2659664.jpg leamicheleSAGS.jpg Tumblr lphmnqM0mB1qa5w9eo1 500.png 4gh4g.jpg 508231511.jpg Lea31.png rachel-berry-rachel-berry-11707814-443-594.jpg Leamichele-costume.jpg lea1hhh.jpg tumblr_lvrkh1WlFp1qgf129o1_500.png tumblr_lvrkvxtMyM1qgf129o1_400.png tumblr_lvrlbapR001qgf129o1_400.png Lea-Michele-the-SAG-awards-2010-glee-10057266-460-600.jpg tumblr_lv4jn173cf1qzyzyno1_500.png.jpeg Emmys 2010.jpg LEA-MICHELE-EMMYS-2011-PHOTO.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+3D+Concert+Movie+Premiere+-bg0wHEr0rYl.jpg Lea+Michele+tumblr l3qwy1wkj61qzfdvco1 500.jpg MoritzMelchiorWendla.jpg|Spring Awakening tumblr_lyefbeybg01qbp6i9o1_500.png tumblr_m0y2taFkUl1qaesnho2_500.jpg Black and white.jpg Lea.png lea-michele-040812- (1).jpg cory-m.jpg cory_monteith_lea_michele_hot_tub_cabo_100412_400x300.jpg lea1.jpg lea2.jpg lea3.jpg lea6.png lea5.png Primiere-Party-of-Season-2-glee-15382659-520-580.jpg Lea-michele-posa-per-una-foto-promozionale-della-stagione-2-di-glee-173469 medium.jpg LeaDianna.jpg Leamark.jpg Cory_and_Lea.jpg Lea_Michele_Dianna_Agron_and_Amber_Riley.jpg Kevin_and_Lea.jpg 500x_spl200155_001_lea_glee.jpg Glee_cleanup.jpg Lea-boyfriend.jpg Mark-salling-lea-michele.jpg Leamarieclaire3.jpg Leamarieclaire2.jpg Leamichele-diannaagron.jpg Leamarieclaire5.jpg Lea_Michele_TVandSatweek.jpg RachelCleaning.png Glee_Lea_and_Cory.png LeaMichele18046_Eyedea_ga858328_-1.gif Lea_Michele_TVandSatweek_2.jpg Mark-Lea-rachel-and-puck-8804200-500-332.jpg Lea-michele-cory-monteith-christmas-kiss-01.jpg Lea_Michele_PNG.png Teenvogueglee.jpg Glee rachel magazine.jpg 9hqo7d.jpg ImagesCAMCZRM3.jpg Rachel-berry-glee.jpg RachelKurtMakeover.png DefyingGravity.PNG StalkerRach.jpg Rachel and puck in mashup.jpg Episode-6-vitamin-d-promo-glee.jpg Rachel-finn.jpg Rachel-berry-glee-bedroom-lamp.jpg Rachel and Finn.PNG|Marry You Finn and Rachel Grammys 2010.jpg Glee rache.jpg Glee-finchel-hug.jpg Glee duet 2.jpg Glee my headband.jpg Glee214img7.jpg Glee214img10.jpg Glee214img12.jpg Glee214img18.jpg Dont You Glee.jpg Onlychild.jpg Getright.jpg Breakmyheart.jpg Rachel&Mini.jpg 199307 132562583484037 100001908898316 206160 5092925 n.jpg 648px-802px-Withuimbornagain.png 529px-Tumblr lgmtt7vLh1qfsfgso1 500.jpg 423px-Tumblr lholw6rhCl1qd6mljo1 500.jpg Finn and rachel.jpg ImagesCAH5BPHG.jpg Mercedes Rachel Glee.jpg Rachel2.jpg Sunshinerachel.jpg Tumblr ljanmdQ7iZ1qahoyio1 500.jpg GLEERSPokerFace.gif RachelShelbyPokerFace.jpg RachelPF.jpg RachelandShelbyPF.jpg LMDA1.jpg Tumblr krxk6ajaZr1qa1laco1 500.png Images (91).jpg Normal 014j.jpg Normal lmw s2promo006.jpg 006j.jpg Images (4)h.jpg bff.jpg 004-9.jpg lea-michele011.jpg tumblr_lg98t5V0eQ1qb46f5.gif Tumblr lntgf8nmHL1qb2d2bo1 500.gif Taylor-lea-03939e3e.jpg|With Taylor Launter. 001~3.jpg 2+4+4+.jpg 16464641.jpg 6544+4+.jpg 44646+416416.jpg 358px-1585;.jpg 226188_229765577059409_212619538774013_577897_5429017_n.jpg 267310_229911677044799_212619538774013_578733_950336_n.jpg 284355_229911557044811_212619538774013_578730_7980561_n.jpg 281929_229911513711482_212619538774013_578729_1821107_n.jpg 061947508_1_122_988lo.jpg Fno.gif 17.jpg Dont rain on my parade.png Gleecapture1gfgb.jpg Lea-michele-glee-christmas-300x300.jpg Rachel-preggers.jpg Rachel-quinn-sexy.jpg Rachel-sunshine-audition.jpg Puckleberry.jpg LM.jpg|Lea Michele Tumblr m3h4da0NhQ1r5f59ao9 250-1-.jpg Tumblr m3h4da0NhQ1r5f59ao3 250-1-.jpg Tumblr m3h4da0NhQ1r5f59ao1 400-1-.jpg|MONCHELE- NUF SAID lea2themax.jpg lea3times.jpg lea34ever.jpg|At the beach lea4.jpeg|Real life Finchel! lea5.jpeg|Glee live Lea_Love.jpg Lea_Beautiful.png Lea_LifeRuiner.png Lea_LoveYa.png Lea_Perfect.png Lea_MetBall.jpg tumblr_m3nw7g7h4r1qfm552o4_250.jpg tumblr_m3nyk8OmOB1qb82v1o2_250.jpg Lea_Priceless.png Lea_Why.png tumblr_m329zrXjwA1qdu86bo2_250.png Lea_Surprised.png Lea_Smiling!.png Gorgeus_Human_Being.png tumblr_m2u625bmQh1qc6xxfo4_250.png Wow_Lea.jpg Lea_Michele_Damm.png tumblr_m08w1fWJMZ1qbn4o5o2_250.png tumblr_m08w1fWJMZ1qbn4o5o4_250.png tumblr_m08w1fWJMZ1qbn4o5o6_250.png tumblr_lzll8ic8UE1qe04alo1_250.png tumblr_lzll8ic8UE1qe04alo2_250.png tumblr_m3562cQNc71qdxgc6o1_250.jpg tumblr_m3562cQNc71qdxgc6o2_250.jpg tumblr_m3tskr72zd1qlgvifo1_250.png tumblr_m3tskr72zd1qlgvifo2_250.png tumblr_m3tskr72zd1qlgvifo3_250.png tumblr_lylp3xQGWZ1qb82v1o1_500.jpg tumblr_lylp2iIJwy1qb82v1o1_500.jpg tumblr_lyihtjpo3U1qb82v1o1_250.jpg tumblr_lyihtjpo3U1qb82v1o2_r1_250.jpg tumblr_lyihtjpo3U1qb82v1o3_250.jpg tumblr_lyihtjpo3U1qb82v1o4_250.jpg tumblr_lyihtjpo3U1qb82v1o5_r1_250.jpg tumblr_lyihtjpo3U1qb82v1o6_250.jpg tumblr_lxvb6nzPCL1qb82v1o1_500.jpg tumblr_lxvb6nzPCL1qb82v1o2_500.jpg tumblr_lxohk3M44p1qb82v1o1_500.jpg tumblr_lxohk3M44p1qb82v1o2_500.jpg tumblr_lxl40m5J9l1qb82v1o1_500.jpg tumblr_lxl40m5J9l1qb82v1o2_500.jpg Tumblr m416huZ25X1qlwja9o1 500-1-.jpg Tumblr m3zwxyh6681qjw66no8 250-1-.jpg Tumblr m3zwxyh6681qjw66no1 250-1-.jpg Tumblr m3zwxyh6681qjw66no9 250-1-.jpg Tumblr m3zwxyh6681qjw66no3 250-1-.jpg Tumblr m417ipD4Hn1qjw66no1 500-1-.jpg Normal 1-1-.jpg Tumblr m411tq1kqN1qc3z7lo1 500-1-.jpg tumblr_m41cpa4ybI1qb74s3o2_250.gif tumblr_m41cx3Wwlg1qh5dyro1_250.jpg tumblr_m41cx3Wwlg1qh5dyro3_250.jpg tumblr_m41cx3Wwlg1qh5dyro4_250.jpg As5MxiHCAAIgyEd.jpg As6RvtaCEAAlGdp.jpg Tumblr m40z00jT6L1qgf129o1 500.png Tumblr m40y8fHA9b1qgf129o1 500.png tumblr_m41f211keR1qgf129o1_500.png tumblr_m41g34ORRl1qgf129o1_500.png tumblr_m41l7mtDyv1qgf129o1_400.png tumblr_m41lzrahdS1qgf129o1_400.png tumblr_m41mnjBSL61qgf129o1_500.png tumblr_m42azzln6A1qgf129o1_500.png tumblr_m42cn6n86a1qgf129o1_500.png tumblr_m42dap2idi1qgf129o1_500.png tumblr_m429fq5s5u1qgf129o1_500.png tumblr_m42891e5AF1qgf129o1_500.png lea-michele-440.jpg Lea!Beautiful.jpg Achele Love.jpg Achele Love2.jpg Achele Love3.jpg Achele Love4.jpg Lea!Gorgeous.jpg Lea's dress for DLetterman Interview1.png Lea's dress for DLetterman Interview2.png Lea's dress for DLetterman Interview3.png Lea's dress for DLetterman Interview4.png 001d94fd.jpg 003.jpg 004.jpg 005f9f49g4f.jpg 0065f4f4.jpg 007ff49f74.jpg 008fgf94gf.jpg 009f494f.jpg 010df8df9d.jpg 012fdfdfd.jpg 013fdfgdfgd.jpg 014gfgfdgd.jpg 015gfgfgfd.jpg 016gfgfgdf.jpg 017~70.jpg RickyMartinLeaMichele.jpg tumblr_m4ssvitRRJ1qfyijao1_500.jpg tumblr_m4stgol7iC1qb74s3o1_500.png tumblr_m4sthajWHB1qjw66no1_500.jpg tumblr_m4stj3MMOj1qfx9mto2_r1_250.png tumblr_m4stss50bA1ql1znmo1_400.jpg tumblr_m4svohLUPL1ql1znmo1_250.jpg|Lea and Donatella Versace tumblr_m4sv9sQFZO1ql1znmo2_500.jpg tumblr_m4szhy1c8s1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg IMG_0476.JPG|Glamour Awards, London, May 2012 IMG_0477.JPG|Glamour Awards, London, May 2012 IMG_0478.JPG|Glamour Awards, London, May 2012 IMG_0479.JPG|Glamour Awards, London, May 2012 001~279.jpg|The Glee Project - Season 2 - Episode 1 - Individuality Lea-michele-34342.jpg Picture_14.png Lea MichelewithLillyCollins.jpg tumblr_m5ds9qhO8s1qbepsro1_250.jpg tumblr_m5ds9qhO8s1qbepsro2_250.jpg tumblr_m5ds9qhO8s1qbepsro3_250.jpg tumblr_m5ds9qhO8s1qbepsro4_250.jpg tumblr_m5dvjngZJ91r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5dwaw0Z7N1qc0tt0o1_400.jpg tumblr_m5dy9fDTDB1qc0tt0o1_400.jpg corylea1.jpg corylea2.jpg corylearyan.jpg Tumblr m5dx1tLUQe1qc0tt0o1 400.jpg tumblr_m5dr1r8U7i1rw3uh4o1_250.png tumblr_m5dr1r8U7i1rw3uh4o2_250.png tumblr_m5dr1r8U7i1rw3uh4o3_250.png tumblr_m5dr1r8U7i1rw3uh4o4_r1_250.png Glee-maids.jpg Hummelberrycute.jpg Klaineberry cutest pic eva!.jpg imagesCABF0NJM.jpg Tumblr_mcjn2eMMnk1qapg62o1_500.png Tumblr_m5xj3dS97d1ql8389o1_400.png NaturalBeauty.png Tumblr m6i8473R0g1qgcxqho1 250.png Tumblr m6i8omngGi1ql1znmo7 250.jpg Tumblr m6i8omngGi1ql1znmo6 1280.jpg Tumblr m6lndu4qxp1r68582o2 250.jpg Tumblr m6lnc7zVDR1rn6paio1 400.jpg Tumblr m6lnaa7uen1qc0tt0o2 250.jpg Tumblr m6lnaa7uen1qc0tt0o1 250.jpg 0-0-images deerrfdcvrfdcv finn.jpg Mon5.jpg Mon4.jpg Mon3.jpg Mon2.jpg Mon1.jpg Comedic Cast.png GleeCast comic-com.png Tumblr m763axcbBE1qe8krh.jpg tumblr_m766ye3Sdb1qckfrbo2_500.jpg tumblr_m7661bNPoT1qjw66no1_500.jpg Tumblr m765omFnK51rojy6eo1 500.jpg Tumblr m769gjavdh1ql1znmo1 500.png Tumblr m768v6Eh3P1ql1znmo1 500.jpg Tumblr m7694lX1tf1qhz5xbo1 500.jpg Tumblr m76a51kF6r1ql1znmo2 500.jpg Monchelcomiccon.png Tumblr m76pr3Nyz01qc0tt0o1 400.jpg tumblr_m76jhrboE41qb74s3o1_500.jpg LeaMicheleatComicCon.jpg Lea_HabitatForHumanity1.png Lea_HabitatForHumanity2.png Lea_HabitatForHumanity3.png Lea_HabitatForHumanity4.png Lea_HabitatForHumanity5.png Lea_HabitatForHumanity6.png Lea_HabitatForHumanity7.png Lea_HabitatForHumanity8.png LeaMichelevalspar.jpg RachelBerryRyanMurphy.jpg JennaLeaNaya.jpg tumblr_lylp7jcc2M1qbp6i9o1_500.png 897356leam-marieclaire13-1-.jpg imagesCAAFWWDB.jpg imagesCASD03OV.jpg Gorgeus_Lea1.png Gorgeus_Lea2.png Gorgeus_Lea3.png Gorgeus_Lea4.png LeaMicheleMakeUp.jpg Lea michele 32.jpg John18.jpg John17.jpg John16.jpg John11.jpg John8.jpg Chrisand Lea ladder.jpg LeaJennaAdam.jpg LeaMichelebycicle.jpg HummelBerry.jpg xx.jpg 538909_10151570673175361_993991679_n.jpg|Lea tumblr_m67sseIlKx1qd37a6o7_250.jpg 581241_10151714651135361_88353829_n.jpg 251964_439504072728096_1219239947_n.jpg tumblr_m2hsgxyvlc1qfx3zlo1_500.png normal_00701.jpg normal_012001.jpg tumblr_lxacrtCiQS1qg076no1_500.jpg tumblr_m0thb9d5zE1rog20ao7_250.png normal_00200.jpg|Lea and The Dancers, Season 1 RachelatNY3.gif RachelatNY2.gif RachelatNY1.gif 200px-Lea_michsim.JPG tumblr_m90le2ufHq1qgggqfo1_500.jpg tumblr_m90lih07jV1qe9kvao1_500.png Tumblr map9jxfIb31r3qj73o1 250.png Tumblr map9jxfIb31r3qj73o2 r1 250.png Tumblr map9jxfIb31r3qj73o3 250.png Tumblr map9jxfIb31r3qj73o4 250.png Tumblr map9jxfIb31r3qj73o5 250.png Tumblr map9jxfIb31r3qj73o6 250.png LeaMichelle.jpg LeaMichelle2.jpg Lea michele 2012 .jpg Lea Michelle White.png LeaMichele.jpg LeaMichelle-1.jpg LeaMichelle-2.jpg LeaMichelle-3.jpg MiniLea.jpg Lea Michele with Chris Colfer's cat.png Tumblr mcjrzxHO2h1qg49w0o9 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr mcjote2p051qg49w0o1 400.jpg Tumblr mcjlneaKGU1qg49w0o4 1280.jpg Tumblr mcjlneaKGU1qg49w0o5 1280.jpg Tumblr mcjjg5gLUY1qg49w0o6 500.jpg CHRISLEA.jpg monchele lea + cory.jpg Videos Category:Actors